


you are as bright as june

by Hawkes617



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes617/pseuds/Hawkes617
Summary: "It was a pretty quiet morning. The sun was bright already as it was June, and he wasn't even cold, even though he was just in boxers and a hoodie.“You’re smoking” He said looking over at Even."





	you are as bright as june

It didn't take Isak more than a few seconds to remember what day it was. He turned his head, to find that Even wasn't laying beside him. He stretched his arm searching for his phone on the bed somewhere. His hand fiddling between their duvets until his hand grabbed on to something. He pressed the home button and read the time. “07;12” There was no sound of the shower running, or plates clattering, so he sat up on the bed. His eyes wandered around the floor until he caught sight of one of Evens hoodies discharged on the floor. Raising himself and pulling the hoodie over his head, he walked into the kitchen. He looked out of the glass door and there he was. Even was sat on the floorboards on the balcony. His back against the glass. He was wearing his favourite dark blue hoodie, slightly rolled up at the sleeves, and soft shorts. Isak opened up the glass door a little wider and stepped out on the balcony. 

“Hi” he managed, his voice still a little croaky from sleep.

Even looked up at him, hair falling down into his eyes a bit. He had a cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers.

‘’Hi, did I wake you up?” he asked with a frown.

“No.., not at all.” Isak said, walking around him, sitting down beside him, leaning against the glass door as well. He tangled his right hand with Evens left, while Even took a steady drag from the cigarette. They just sat there for a minute or two. Even smoking his cigarette, while Isak occupied his other hand, playing with his fingers. 

It was a pretty quiet morning. The sun was bright already as it was June, and he wasn't even cold, even though he was just in boxers and a hoodie. 

“You’re smoking,” He said looking over at Even.

“Mm” Even replied distantly, looking straight ahead through the cracks of the bars surrounding their balcony. 

Isak waited for a few seconds before asking “Are you nervous?’’ giving Evens hand a squeeze, making him look at him.

“Yeah…” He sighed, dropping the burned out cigarette by his feet. He turned his body to face Isak a little more, both of his hands stroking Isaks hand now. He tilted his face letting his cheek touch the cold glass. “ This is my last exam, and I just really wanna do well. Otherwise, I’ll spend the rest of the day wallowing instead.”

“Look,” Isak said, letting his left hand wander up Evens neck to his cheek, gently stroking some of his hair behind his ear. “ I'm sure you’ll do just fine today, and even if you're not satisfied with your grade, this is the last exam! And then you're done with vidergående* for good! Allow yourself to be happy no matter what okay? You deserve to celebrate” He said with a grin on his face. 

Even couldn't help but smile back “Yeah you’re properly right”

“You bet I am! I'm so proud of you” Isak replied still tracing his fingers over Evens' cheek. They sat just grinning at each other for a while.

“You know what Magnus said the other day?” He asked

“No what?” Even replied

“He said that it was a waste that you were graduating, cause we are the most popular couple on Nissen. He then proceeded to say that he guess Vilde and him were ‘the cutest couple’ on Nissen now”

“No way” Even scoffed with a smile on his face “That's never gonna happen” He laughed.

“Yeah I told him that that too” Isak laughed

Even was practically beaming by now. “Thank you” he said placing a soft kiss on Isaks lips.

“For what?” Isak asked 

“Just thank you” He replied. He then draped his arm over Isaks shoulder and tucked him in. Isak placing soft kisses to Evens' neck, his hands clinging to Evens soft hoodie.

“C’mon” Isak said, standing up. “I’ll make you breakfast” 

“Yeah, what?” Even teased him, looking at Isaks face having to squint his eyes because of the sun. 

“Jam on toast?” Isak said stretching his hand out for Even to grab.

“That sounds alright” Even laughed as he took Isaks hand, and let himself be pulled up. 

Just as Isak had predicted, Even had almost forgotten about the grade of his last exam already, when he was greeted by his family and Isak, when he exited he exam-room by noon.

**Author's Note:**

> * Highschool
> 
> Even-day yesterday literally killed me, so have this
> 
> Tell me if you liked it by leaving kudos, i appreciate it!  
> Comments are very appreciated too!


End file.
